1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to inflatable structures, specifically, to cold-air inflatable projection screens.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Cold-air inflatable structures are commonly used as buildings, portable shelters, arena coverings, and amusement devices. Such structures are inflated and maintained by means of electric blowers or fans.
Inflatable structures have also been used as portable projection screens. One such example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,734. The structure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,734 is balloon-like, the shape is formed when fully inflated. For projection, a form having a flat surface is desirable.